Helena May Granger
by Little Thora
Summary: Helena Ganger lives a normal life with her sister, Hermione Ganger. They go to school, ace all the test, and still she manages to take down the school bully, who is at least twice her size. Then one day (the 25th of July to be exact) she, & Hermione get letters, enrolling them into a wizarding school. But will the thought of leaving the muggle world keep her from her destiny?
1. Helena May Granger

Hermione pulled herself up next to me, her bushy hair matting around her head.

"You look like a rat, Hermes!" I laugh. She replies with a glare.  
Which only results in me laughing hard. She brought her hand up to her head, feeling the bush on her head. She laughs a little, and then pushes herself out of bed.

"Helena, wheres my book?"

"In my hand? Why?"

"Hel, its mine. I got it to read it." she moans, reaching out for it.

"Ay! I'm further through! I'll tell you who killed Emma?"

"No! Keep it until you've finished." yells Hermione. I laugh. That's all I needed to say. I don't know who killed Emma. But I want to finish the book. Then I have the power. Theres a loud knock on the door, and our mother walks in.

"You two have letters." mum says, handing us each two creamy envoples, with neat curvy writing. I turn and raise my eyebrows at Hermione, and rip the top off.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme __Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Helena Granger,  
__We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
__School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
__necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

My eyes widen, and I reach across, grabbing Hermione's letter, dropping mine on her bed. Its the same, but instead of Helena, it says Hermione.

"I'm a...wizard?" Hermione whispered in amazement.

"That would be a witch, Hermes." I smile at her. "We're witches!" I squeal. I do admit, this would explain a lot of things. Such as how I managed to take down the school bullying, when he is at least twice my size, and how I always manage to get out of trouble.

Well, that could just be my dazzling looks.

"It makes sense." Hermione mutters. I nod.

"Congratulas!" our mother squeals, squeezing us in turn.

"Mum, how on earth are we going to get everything we need?" I pick up the next letter,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_52 __wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_glass or crystal phials_

_telescope set_

_brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED_

_THEIR OWN_

_BROOMSTICKS_

I look up at mum in question, seeing her reading Hermione's list.

"Mum?"

"If you cared to look a little harder, it tells us."

I roll my eyes, and pointed to the bottom,

_Go to the Leaky Cauldron on the 27th of July, and meet Rubius Hagrid to take you to Daigon Ally if your parents are muggle._

"Do tell me, Hermione, what is a muggle."

"Normal parents." she guessed.

"Why, thats in two days!" mum yelped. I nodded. Our birthday was ages ago. I smiled at my mum, who then exited the room, telling us to be down in 10 minutes for a special breakfast celebrating on us "becoming" witches.

"How old do you think they'll be?"

"Same age, maybe younger?"

"So we're going to be stuck with a bunch of eleven year old boys?"

"We're eleven!"

"Well, I'm calling us twelve, Hermes." I say, jumping up, and grabbing a nice pair of clothes. I pulled my wavy, dirty-blonde hair into a piggy tail. Thankfully my hair isn't as bushy as Hermione's. She was exceptionally jealous of it. I grabbed the book lying on my bed, waving it at Hermione, and making my down the stairs. Dad smiled at me as I entered, eyeing the book in my hand.

"Isn't that Hermione's book, Helena?" He asked, setting down two full glasses of water.

"Toast, sweetheart?" mum asked.

"Um, no. I'm fine with cereal."

"Honey, you just found out your a witch." mum protested. I roll my eyes helplessly at Hermione, who had just entered the kitchen.

"Mum, we just want something _normal_ before we go and be wiz-witches." I laugh at her, and then at mums helpless face. Shaking my blonde head, I walk into the kitchen, opening the cupboard, and reaching for some cereal. I'm only eleven, and reasonably small for my age, so I was forced to push up on the table, _and _stand on my tip-toes.

"Hel, grab the cornflakes."

"Getting 'em, Herm." I grab the second cereal box, but not seeing how it was stuck behind another box. Giving it a ruff yank, I'm showered in coco pops, and cornflakes. Because I didn't think of me falling, i had taken my hand off the bench top, and I fell down with the cereal.  
I hit the ground with a thud, the breathe been knocked from me.

"Helena!" screamed mum.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I croak, pushing myself up. Hermione's hand falls in front of my face. I smile my thanks, and grip it and she pulls me up.

"Hel, could you use some of your new magic skills to clean this up?" dad joked.

"Dad, the jokes. They're...killing...meeeee." I slide slowly onto the floor, and Hermione gives me a look, saying _seriously_? I laugh at both their faces, and push myself up yet again, to finally make my breakkie.

"Have some Gremlins." I hand Hermione the bowl with the cereal, and pushing her out of the kitchen with me.

"Would you girls like to do anything today?" mum asked.

"No, mum. I'm just the same as I was yesterday. I do not need to go anywhere." I finish my sentence with a shove of cereal.

* * *

The next two days where pure torture for me and Hermione. Waiting for the trip to Leaky Cauldron, was annoying. I finished the book through. twice. And Hermione managed one and a half.

When the joyes day finally arrived, mum become suddenly withdrawn when she was driving us up to The Leaky Cauldron. The directions where given to us on the list. When we arrive at the spot, mum glares at where an overly tall man stands, surrounded by a group of small children, our age.

"It's a bar! They are taking you through a bar. That's it. Your not going to wizard school!"

"Mum!" we shout together. She turns her glare on us through the rear-veiw mirror. I stare her in the eye, showing her I'm not afraid. She shakes her head at the both of us, and pushes the car door open. I smile at my sister excitedly, and push the door open myself, following mum to the tall man.

"Are you Mr. Hagrid?" She demands. The mans face brightens, and his beady eyes drift over to us.

"Helena and Hermione Granger!" he smiles.

"Are you Mr. Hagrid!?" mum demands again, glaring at him.

"Yes, yes. I'm Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys, and ground keeper of Hogwarts." says the tall man. Having made his point, and mum eyeing all the children surrounding, she gives each of us a kiss.

"Keep close to him, no going anywhere else. I don't want you to come back jinxed or something!" I roll my eyes at my mother, and tell her I'm fine, and we'll be fine, and she leaves us with the teacher.

"Now all of you, follow me." sighs the tall man, taking us into the bar.

"The usual, Hagrid?" asks the bartender.

"Not today, Tom. Hogwarts business. Have to take these newbies into Diagon Ally." he gives a curt nod to him, and then takes us into the back, tapping blocks in a special order. The bricks slide away, forming an arch. The sight the behold was amazing.


	2. Into the Ally

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in while. To Lelleg, probably not. Sorry to disappoint. Enjoy everyone!**

Shops were lined up on either side, and at the very end, almost to hard to see, stood a wonky shaped white building, with the words, "Gringotts Bank" written in gold.  
It was truly amazing.

"Alright, kids, follow me! We are goin' need ter set yer all up with Gringotts accounts."

"But sir," Hermione spoke up, tucking a few large strands of hair behind her ear. "We don't own any wizarding money, sir."

"Thanks, Sherlock." I mutter to her, and she nudges me with her elbow.

"Don't matter." said Hagrid, "The school provides with enough money for yer littluns with yer muggle parents. Once yer all figure out how to change muffle money to wizarding money, you'll need somewhere ter keep it." he smiles at us all, then adding almost to himself, "I think the school set up yers accounts, any who, lets go kids." he said the last part clearly, leaving me and a pretty black haired girl giving each other looks about the chaperon the school had gotten. Maybe I should stop calling it "The School, and start calling it "Hogwarts".

"It just sounds magical, doesn't it?" says the same black haired girl, reading my mind. I raise an eyebrow, checking she's talking about the sch-Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts, I mean." she smiles uneasily. Oh God, Hel! Scared off the first girl who was brave enough to talk to you. Honestly.

"It does." I reply. She smiles again. I smile back. Her smile widens into a goofy one, and we are both in a fit of giggles. I never really had many friends. I just had Hermione and Nicole. But Nicole moved schools a couple months ago, and left us alone with the school bully's. We had been named nerds. Which, honestly, I don't take offence to at all. It just shows I'm smarter then them. It's strange, and all, Hermione took offence. She got really upset. Of course, being her sister, I got annoyed. And really angry. They came up to us one day, when we where reading for a test, and began teasing us. I controlled all my courage, and stood up, telling them to go away and mind their own business.  
This didn't work, not to my surprise. The bully (Jason) grabbed me by the shirt, asking what business I had to talk to him like that. I said I had every reason to speak my mind. Then he punched me. Oh boy, I did react then, I ripped myself from his hold, and took him down. I don't remember it at all. I was in a blind fury. The best thing I knew, I was standing, he was lying down, and a circle of students hand surrounded us. And there was a teacher in the very corner. I had gotten in a lot of trouble. But, I blinked my eyes a couple times, and told the truth. The teachers said I was right to defend myself. I almost laughed out loud. My mother didn't think so.

"It makes sense. That I have magic. I could do all these weird things with no explanation." I said eventually. The girl turns, nodding her head.

"I guess. Names Elizabeth, you?"

"Helena-May. Helena-May Granger." I smile, and feel someone push in next to us.

"Hi, I'm Justin. I can't believe we're wizards. Well, witches for you two. I mean, this is so weird. So weird. I can't believe we are going to be taught magic! I'm going to read about everything about this school. It has to be amazing. I mean if I can read up about magic I might be ahead in magic school." He stops for a second. "Whats your names? You don't have too tell me if you don't want to. I respect your privacy. I-"

"Justin, breathe. Don't over do yourself. I'm Helena May, and this is Elizabeth." I point over to Elizabeth. He nods, and walks/runs over to another wizard who is looking a bit scared at Justin's sudden burst of words.

"Helena-Maya!" Hermione calls, looking back at me. "We have to set up ours near each other. Mr. Hagrid was just saying that." I smile at Elizabeth, and job up to my sister.

"Seriously Hermes? You could have just ruined a beautiful friendship. Honestly." She rolls her eyes. Hagrid leads us up the stairs into the bank. As we walk, the goblins stop working. _Goblins_. They are ugly creatures, with beady, creepy eyes. I link eyes with one, but instantly regret it. I feels a scary...feeling? There's not even words for how...different the eyes are to humans. Hagrid tells us to wait in a corner, calling us in turn. Max Abernathy. Cathy Cox. Sammy Gan.

"Hermione and Helena Granger." We walk up together, pulling ourselves up on tiptoes to see the goblin. I stare at him.

"Helena Granger number 60084. Hermione Granger 60085." he hands us each our keys, and tells us six (Max, Cathy, Sammy, Hermione and I) to join Soxbit as he took us up to our cells? Banks?

"Grab 17 golds, 20 silvers and 30 bronze. Thats 17 galleons, those gold ones. 20 shekels, the silvers and 30 knuts, the little bronze ones." he crows at each of us as we open our volts. Volts the goblin calls them. He repeats it to me as I get off. I mumble a thanks and open the volt. The golden, silver and bronze almost hurts my eyes. I grab what he says, and pile them together. Thats before I reliese I need a bag. I lock the volt and job back to the goblin.

"Um, can i have a bag, please?" the goblin rolls his eyes, throwing me a bag lazily. I catch it, say my thanks, unlock the volt and grab all the coins. I even sneak some more knits into the bag for an ice-cream of something. Hermione has also gathered hers and the goblin races off when we return. Hagrid tell us to go together to get everything. We leave, chatting together.

"So, Helena?" Max asks. He obviously is checking I'm the right twin.

"Helena-May." I correct. "Your Max, correct?" He nods.

"Excited?"

"Yes." God, I hate small talk. "Can we not do small talk? It drives me off the walls." The boy laughs.

"I guess. I guess I'm just extremely excited. Guys! We go in here first." He taps my arm, and everyone stops in front of us, looking down at their lists, then back up at the shop. The robes shop. The tall woman address me first, pulling me up on a pedestal, and fitting me my robes. It takes less then 10 minutes. And we are all out within 30. We rush around to each store, grabbing what we need. We end up at the wand shop.

"Ollivanders." I say, and push into the shop. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. We're here to get out wands." He smiles down at me, and walks outs, measuring me.

"Wand arm?"

"Left." He smiles, and continues measuring. He turns to grab a wand.

"Try this miss-"

"Helena-May Granger, sir." I say. He smiles.

"Try this wand, Miss Helena." He hands me a short wand. "Beechwood and dragon heartstrings. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave." I take the wand, and wave it. Theres a load explosion, and I drop the wand. "No, no no. Try this. Holly wood, dragon heartstring 13 inches, whippy." I wave it, and smiliar happens. He grabs the wand, and goes looking again. "Unicorn hair, Ash wood 10 3/4 inches, springy." I wave it, and explosions happen yet again. "Ah, your a tricky one Miss Granger." He looks again, and pops back with another wand. "Black Walnut, part Chimera scale fragments part Basilisk skin, 13 1/2 inches, rigid." he hands my a beautiful black wand.

Please be mine, please be mine. I take the wand, and feel something weird. Happy, I don't know. Just really nice.

"That is your wand, Miss Granger. That will be 3 Galleons." My eyes widen, but I hand over the money. I hold up the wand with glee.

"Ah, Miss Granger, be careful with this wand." Mr. Ollivander says, eyeing it with worry. I nod, and walk out of the shop seeing Hagrid waiting there.

"Helena-May Granger. The first muggle girl this year with a wand. How does it feel?" I shake my head, having no words to describe the feeling. "Go to the pet shop, and get yourself something. An owl, whatever you want." I smile, and begin to walk off when I hear my name. Max.

"Wait up, I've got mine, lets go to get the pets together." I smile at him, and we walk over to the pets.

* * *

We join the others later. Some other students got some pets. Hermione didn't. I got myself an owl. A barny owl. Female, beautiful. Hannibell. Our mother meets us back at the pub, eyeing everything.

"Look mum, a wand." I show her the new wand, smiling broadly.

"Only a month, Grangers!" calls Max. I laugh a little, and wave goodbye as mum speeds off.


	3. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

"Helena! Hermione! Get up, its the day!" Mum yells up the stairs. "Hogwarts day!" I groan, and roll over, rubbing my eyes.

"Hermes, its September first. Hogwarts day." I push myself up, and throw a book at her.

"Ay! Helena. I'm up, I'm up." She pushes herself up, and throws her pillow. I laugh a little and climb to the end of my bed, grabbing the dress mum left out.

"Ew, seriously mum?" I grab some jeans and a reasonably nice top.

"Pass me the green top, Helena-Maya." I throw her the top, and wait a second before turning around. "I give up! My hair is impossible!" I laugh at Hermione, and slide down the stairs. I love sliding down the rails. Its weird. I'm eleven, I should really stop. Mum and dad have laid of some nice breakfast. Eggs and bacon. I slide down next to dad.

"I'm going to miss you, my little Helena." dad hugs me tight.

"Dad, let me go!" I groan, and hug him back quickly before continuing to eat my breakfast. Hermione comes down the stairs, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Of course, her hair being the poofy mess it is, it looks like a bush. She sits herself down next to me, and eats her breakfast. Once we finish, mum sends us up stairs to grab our trunks. We meet her in the car, and speed off.

* * *

We never get out much, and we bearly ever go out to London. I love London, all the buildings, and people rushing about in different clothes. Some smiling and laughing with each other. Others walking fast, acting like they are the only people in the universe. The cars swarming around us, and the buses honking, and trying to beat each other. We finally reach Kings Cross, and mum helps us out, and grabs some trolleys. We push out way through everyone, finding a blonde haired boy with a Hogwarts trunk.

"Hey! Hey!" I yell, running after him. "Do you know where platform 9 and three-quaters is?" He turns to me, his blonde hair is plastered to his head.

"We run at the wall." I look at him.

"Stop being a prick, I'm serious. How do we get there?"

"Like this." The boy glances around, then sprints at the wall. The boy disappears through.

"Well then. Hermione, we run at the wall."

"Helena! I'm not stupid! They probably have it somewhere around here." I shake my head.

"Mum, we'll see you soon." I wrap her in a hug. She squeezes me too hard.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." She kisses my head, and then grabs Hermione. When Hermione's watching, I run, pushing my trolley as fast as I can to the wall. I close my eyes before I hit. I wait for the impact, but it doesn't happen. I open my eyes, seeing wizards and witches surrounding me. I push my trolley away from the wall.

"See? I'm not a git, I showed you how to get through." says the boy. I roll my eyes at him, and Hermione comes through. Followed by a red head. Then twins. Lastly, a red head our age, and a black haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Helena-May." I hold out my hand to the red head.

"Ronald Weasley." says the redhead boy, looking down at my hand in confusion.

The black boy says his name, but the trains whistle drowns him out. He doesn't realise, and shakes my hand. I smile at them both. I look around for Hermione who is talking to a short, round faced boy.

"Can I sit with you guys? It looks like my twin has ditched me." The boys shrug, and the three of us walk onto the train. I sit myself down, with my back against the glass. The redhead twins come in.

"Mum asks us to come and help you guys." the twins lift my trunk up to a corner, and then black hair boys.

"Thanks." said the boy, pushing some hair out of his face.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-"

"He is." said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to the boy.

"What?" said boy.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am." The twins gawked at him. Then a woman's voice came floating through the trains open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum." The the first one jumped off the train, and the second one looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Helena-May Granger. And you are?"

"Fred Weasley, at your service." I smile at him.

The boy smiles at me, then follows his twin. The youngest red head, Ronald, is standing with his mother as she whips something off his face.

"Mum - geroff." He wriggles free. I smile a little.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said the other twin, George, I think his name was.

"Shut up." said Ronald.

"Where's Percy?" asked their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and I noticed a shinny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother." he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Said Fred. Or George. One of them. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." said the other one. "Once -"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up." said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect." said his mother. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the check and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" I leaned forward, while Harry leaded back.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Oh, mummy, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, eh please..." said a little girl.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. Its really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out go the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

"George!"

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move. I watched as their mother waved, and their sister, half crying, half laughing, running to keep up with the train until it had gathered too much speed. Then she fell back and waved.

The girl and her mother disappeared as the train rounded the corner. The houses flashed past me.

"I can't believe this is happening." I whisper almost to myself.

"Too true."

The youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he pointed to the seat where my feet where. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go for you life." I pull my legs up to my chest, letting the boy, Ron, sit down.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said one of the twins, "did we introduce ourselves. Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Hello Helena. Anyway, see you all later, then."

"Bye." we chorus. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So, that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lit of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow." said Ron again.

"What's the big deal? Wow, he has a scar on his forehead and he came here alone. Big whoop?"

"He's _Harry Potter_. _The_ Harry Potter."

"I know that, you've clarified that already, Ronald."

"He-I'll tell you at school." I roll my eyes at him.

"Are all your family wizards? Yours too, Helena?"

"Er - yes, I think so." said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already. Helena?"

"_She_ obviously isn't. Doesn't even know who you are!"

"Well, so-_rry_." I whistle. The boy shakes his head, and turns back to Harry.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles." said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. I wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five." said Ron. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." he reached inside his jacket, and pulled out an angry fat grey rat. "His names Scabbers and useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being a prefect but couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Rons ears went pink.

"What wand did you guys get?" I spit out, tired of listening to the boys talking together.

"Mine seconded hand."

"Core, wood, whatever else." I sweep my hand in a 'continue-please' motion.

"12 inches, ash wood and unicorn hair." Ron gets up, and digs around for a little before pulling a battered wand out. It's pretty, but scratched and a little unicorn hair is sticky out the top. I look over at Harry.

"11 inches, holly wood, and phoenix feather. You, Helena?"

"Black walnut, 13 and 1/2 inches, part chimera skin, part basilisk scale." Rons eye widen.

"Chimera?"

"Yes, what?"

"Thats rare."

"So?"

"Are you sure your family aren't wizards?" I shake my head, and shrug.

"Chimera _and_ basilisk. Whippy or rigid?"

"Rigid." I say, raising an eyebrow ever so carefully.

"Bilmy, you must be powerful." he mutters. I shrug. I turn to Harry.

"How does everyone know about you?"

"How am I meant to know?" He replies. I shake my head, and climb up to grab my wand.

"This, is my wand." I hand it down to Ron.

"Wow, how much?"

"15 galleons, why?" **(authors note: I just did some research about wands in Harry Potter, and I realise that 3 galleons is_ way_ ****underpriced.)** Ron shakes his head, handing me back my wand. Harry begins to tell us about the evil Dusleys. I close my eyes, bored of the boys useless jabbering, letting the train rock me to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! **


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

**Hey guys. I wrote one massive chapter (this one and Platform 9 and 3/4) but it was too big so I split it in half. Enjoy. It will most likely be OC/someone else. Harry ****will just be Helena's friend.**

* * *

"Ay, you hungry?" Rons face is close to mine, peering at me.

"Jeez, your terrifying." I remark. I push myself up, grabbing the bag where I left some knuts and sickles. I wait until after Harry.

"Um Pasties, cakes and Beans please." I say, eyeing all the sweets.

"1 sickle and 6 knuts, dearie." I fish out the money, and hand the it over. I slide down next to Ronald again.

"You could have told me! I just spent my money on pasties and you bought everything!" Harry laughs at me, but I glare at him. I place the beans in my bag, and bit into a pasty.

"Oh-my-god." I moan. "This is amazing. I love this." Ron smile a little. He looks down at his own parcel, unwrapping it.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron moans, holding up and sandwich.

"Here." I throw him a pasty. "Now pass." I hold out my hand for a sandwich. He shakes his head.

"You don't want this, its all dry," he protested.

"Oh give it to me." I reach over and grab it. I bit into it. He's right it dry. "yum."

"Oh give it a break." he groans, reaching for one of Harry pasties. We all begin to eat the food we bought (I throw the sandwiches out the window). I grab a chocolate frog.

"What are these?" Harry asks, holding up a similar box. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No. But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

"So this is Dumbledore." Harry and Ron pour over his card.

"Is this Agrippa?" I show Ron.

"How? Why? How did you get him?" I laugh a little, and begin to read the card -

_A celebrated author, Agrippa authored someworks about wizard kind and magic. However, the persecution of witches and wizards gathered pace all over Europe in the fifthteenth century, and Agrippa was imprisoned by Muggles who claimed his works were evil. Cornelius Agrippa died in 1635, aged 49._

I flash the card at Ron, and then stuff it in my bag.

"He's gone!" yelped Harry.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day. He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again, and I've got about six of her...do you want it? You can start collecting?" Harry reaches out to grab the card, holding it in amazement. Boys.

"Honestly, Harry, how could you not know that Dumbledore wouldn't stay in the picture?" I drone sarcastically. He smirks, and I reach over and grab a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Be careful with those." Ron told me and Harry as we each reach in for a bean. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavoured one once." I snort, watching Ron pick up a green bean. He eyed it carefully, then bit into a corner.

"Bleaargh-see? Sprouts." he yelps. I laugh at him, then carefully bit into mine.

"AH! That's coffee!" I throw the bean across the compartment. We eat the rest of the beans. I got coffee (duh), sprouts, dog fluff, shampoo, raspberry, cola and I found the booger one. Something caught my eye outside, and I glanced at the window. The countryside was flying past.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." I pull myself up to the window, watching random small houses fly past us, oblivious of the excited students in the train. Probably oblivious to the train that flew past their houses every term.

"Sorry." I spin around, seeing the boy Hermione was talking to at the platform. "But have you seen a toad at all?" I shook my head with the boys.

The boy wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." Harry remarked.

"Yes." said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." the boy left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered." muttered Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." I laugh out loud again.

"We-" I motion to Harry and I "-got owls." Ron groans.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference." Ron groanded in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." Ron took out his wand when toad boy was back, with my sister. She was already in her Hogwarts robes. As usual.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She had her Hermione-bossy-voice on.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron growled.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. "Hi Helena."

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure thats a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, its not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic, apart from Helena of course. I was ever so please when I got my letter. I mean, its the best school of witchcraft there is. I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter."

"Hello Hermione." Hermione ignored me.

"Are you really?" said Hermione, staring at Harry. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry.

"That why you didn't care when I told you that Jordan had released a new novel." I mutter to myself. I feel Ron glance at me, but I ignore him.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione and Toadless boy left.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it." said Ron.

"Hey! That's my sister. But seriously, she has not shut up about stupid Ravenclawn and Gryffindor since we left the house this morning. I, of course, didn't read those books. Otherwise, I'd know who you are." I smile at Harry, grabbing my robes.

"What house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor." Ron replied. "Mum and dad too. I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad. But imagine if they put me in Slytherin." I snort.

"You? Likely?" Ron throws me a confused glance. "That stuff I know." I point to myself, smirking. "Turn around!" I pull my robes on, then exit the compartment, leaving the boys to change.

"Is it true?" says a voice. I whip around, facing the boy who I meet at Kings Cross.

"What?" the boy ignores me, and I push my way back into the compartment, seeing the boys seated, and looking at the white haired boy.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." I look at the boys standing either side of him. Bodyguards of some sort, possibly.

"Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." the boy points to either body guard. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughs a little, a failed attempt to cover up a laugh.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." I snort at him. Malfoy blabs on about choosing the 'right' friends. He holds out his hand for Harry. Then for me. Neither of us take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry replied coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." We all stand up at the same time.

"Say that again." Ron demanded.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry growled back.

"Don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." The Goyle reached toward a frog, but Ron leaped forward. Goyle yelped, Scabbers had bitten him. I laugh out loud again.

"I think I was right with you, Malfoy. You are a git." He glares at me, and I smile. I see Hermione standing behind them.

"What has been going on?" She looked at the sweets over the floor, and Ron holding Scabbers by the tail.

"I think he's dead." I tell Ron. He shrugs.

"No, I don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep." I laugh harder.

"Better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor. He says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, Herms, not us."

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron scowls at her.

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." she said. I roll my eyes at my twin. "and you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She turned and left. I looked at Ron. He was glaring at her.

"We are twins, did you know?" I ask the boys, my back to them as they changed.

"I'd never guess your related. Seriously, Helena, your polar opposites." Ron remarks.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be take to the school separately."

My nerves skyrocketed. I pushed myself up against the glass like Harry, straining my eyes to see Hogwarts. The train slows, and Harry, Ron and I stuff our pockets with lollies, and leave the compartment, making our way to where Hagrid is calling us all over. Tonight, according to Hermione, is the night I find out who my enemy's are. Who my friends are, and who is my family around here. I stop next to Harry, and wait for Hagrid to tell us where we are going.

* * *

**Can we get to five reviews guys? Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. The Great Hall

**Hello guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

I look over at Harry, and Ron, who are both smiling beyond measure.

"C'mon, follow me - anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling we followed Hagrid up a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of us, that I felt sure that the path ran through a forest. A thick one.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." I gasped. The path had opened up onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain. The castles windows shun onto the lake in the full moon, and the turrets and towers where higher then any other I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful." I whisper in awe.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I followed Harry and Ron to a boat, and we were followed by Hermione and Neville.

"That's five." Ron said. "Someone better hop out." He looked at us, his eye lingering over Hermione.

"Oh, I will get out, Ronald." I groan. I jump out, and walk over to wear Elizabeth and Max are sitting with another girl are sitting.

"Helena-May!" She calls. I smile openly at them, sitting down next to Max.

"Hi guys." I smile, then I move myself to the front of the boat.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, who had a little boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" and the little fleet of boats moved off all at once. The glided across the lake, smooth as glass. I dipped down, letting one hand fall into the lake, creating a small, soft wake. Everyone was silent. I brush my hand off on my robes, watching the castle looming closer. It towered over us as the little boats moved closer to the castle.

"HEADS DOWN!" yelled Hagrid, as the first boats reached the cliff, they bent their heads, and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hide a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which, by my guess, ran right under Hogwarts. I leant against the edge of the boat, watching students ahead of us clamber off their boats. When ours reached the edge, I grabbed Elizabeth by the hand, pulling her over to Harry and Ron.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid as I joined the two boys.

"Trevor!" Neville cried happily. We all clambered up a passage way, bumbling into each other. We came out, trotting across wet grass. We walked up a flight of set stone stairs, and crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville nodded next to me. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times on the castle door. The great door swing open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. Another teacher to not cross. She seems nice.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced, pointing at her.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door open. The entrance hall was so big, you could have fit the inter whole of my house. The stone walls were lit with flamming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was almost to high to make out. and beautiful marble staircases that led us to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I heard to drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school might already be there. But Professor McGonagall showed up first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowed in, standing close to each other, straining our ears and eyes to see our surroundings. I moved my way through the crowd, finding Hermione and standing close to her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes swing across us, lingering over Neville, and Ron. I watched as Harry hurriedly flattened his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." she left the chamber. I turned to Harry and Ron.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I ask the same time as Harry.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." I shared a worried glance with Harry. The whole school? Sure, Hermione told me some spells, and be both tried a few. They all worked. I looked around, seeing everyone looking terrified. I ignored my sister as she muttered spells to the people surrounding her. I gripped Harry's arm. I had never been so nervous. Even when I took down Jason. I kept my eyes fixed on the door, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and take us too the door. Screams fill the air behind me, and I spin around, staring. Twenty ghosts, pearly white and even so slightly transparent appeared through the walls. A fat monk was talking. The ghosts glided across the room, bearly noticing us.

"Forgive and forget, I say," I heard the monk say, "we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly notice the first years. We all stood, staring at the ghost in shock and awe.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" I nodded with a few other student. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, now, form a line. And follow me!" she barked. I grabbed Hermione by the arm how had frozen, my other had still on Harry, pulling them both in behind me. Ron positioned himself behind Harry, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I looked up in amazement. Candles floated in midair, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was where the teacher were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring up at us. I looked up, remembering what Hermione had told me.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I shake my head, hearing her voice. Then realising that she was really speaking. I looked down at my feet. Hermione tapped my shoulder, pointing to McGonagall. She is holding a battered old hat. She sets it down on a four-legged stool.

Maybe we have to get a rabbit or something out of it? The Hall was silent, and a few seconds later, the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smart hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
You top hats sleek and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffidors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those conning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

* * *

**I'm going to have the Sorting in the next chapter. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
